Remote control systems for controlling locomotives are known in the art. Broadly stated, a remote control system for a locomotive has two main components, namely a remote control device and a locomotive control device. Typically, the locomotive control device is mounted on board the locomotive and is adapted for receiving command signals sent by the remote control device over a wireless communication link. The remote control device is typically a portable unit that is carried by a human operator located at a certain distance from the locomotive. When the operator would like to cause a movement of the locomotive in a certain direction, or at a certain speed, for example, he or she manipulates the controls on the remote control device in order to specify the desired parameters (i.e. forward, backwards, speed, etc.). The parameters are encoded into a command signal, which is sent by the remote control device to the locomotive control device. The locomotive control device processes the command signal and issues local control signals to a control interface for causing the desired commands to be implemented by the locomotive.
When a train operator is located within the operator cabin of the locomotive, the train can be controlled via the locomotive console. As such, the locomotive remote control system provides the ability to control the train from both a remote location via the remote control device, and from a location within the locomotive via the locomotive console. However, a deficiency with existing remote control systems is that the train operator must learn how to control the train using the different interfaces of the remote control device and the locomotive console. This can often lead to inadvertent mistakes, when controlling the locomotive.
In the context of the above, there is a need in the industry to provide a method and device that alleviates at least in part the problems associated with the existing remote control systems.